psychos girlfreind
by greatbigsealover44
Summary: Psycho goes for a walk and sees a toon weasel Named Ginger that seems to like him will she want to be with him even if hes a part of the toon patrol? during the movie
1. Chapter 1

One day Psycho was out for a walk there was no work to do so the rest of the toon patrol were at home relaxing and enjoying the day off. Psycho saw a toon bird fly by and bagan to giggle and clap happily. He walked to the park and saw a toon weasel sitting on a bench staring at nothing in particular and giggling. Psycho walked up to her she looked up and said hello my names Ginger whats yours?. Psycho giggled nervously and said my names psyyyycho . She smiled and said Psycho is a nice name where do you live? He shrugged and said without thinking I live with the rest of the toon patrol. She looked surprised and a little scared so psycho added quickly dont worry were not as bad as people say we are we just arrest people that break the law after he finished talking he began to laugh uncontrollably. She looked at him before saying gently I guess your right Psycho joined her on the bench and they talked and giggled for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Psycho got home it was dark out they had been talking for two hours and they agreed to meet at the park again tomorrow. When Psycho walked inside he saw the rest of the toon patrol sitting on the couch watching television Psycho tried to walk past without being noticed when Smart ass turned around and said 'Hey'. Startled Psycho jumped and hit his head on the ceiling making the rest of the toon patrol except for Smart ass to burst out laughing. Smart ass hit them over the head with the television remote and shouted " Stop that laughing". Then he turned to look at Psycho who was rubbing his head and asked " Where da hell have you been?". Psycho giggled nervously and said " just went for a walk in the park boss" not wanting to mention Ginger knowing they would make fun of him and bother her. Smart ass raised his eyebrows and asked " for two hours?" Psycho shrugged and said " the clouds were pretty" before bursting out laughing. Smart ass rolled his eyes and told him to stop laughing Psycho joined them on the couch and thought about ginger the whole night.

'


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning the members of the toon patrol woke up and realized that Psycho was gone after a coughing fit wheezy asked "where do you think he went boss?". Smart ass shrugged he was getting worried but tried to hide it "I dunno lets give him an hour then go and look for him". Greasy smirked and said "maybe he went to see a girl" making all the weasels laugh even Smart ass. While the toon patrol was talking Psycho was with Ginger sitting on the park bench eating ice cream Ginger smiled and said "I'm sorry that I woke you up Psycho" Psycho giggled shyly and said " don't worry Ginger this was fuuun". Ginger chuckled amused by his silliness but stopped when she saw three weasels walking towards them looking annoyed. Ginger guessed that they were the toon patrol she turned to Psycho and said."Your friends are here I better go" Psycho looked surprised his eyes swirling and asked "Don't you want to meet them?". Ginger shook her head she felt bad for hurting his feelings but couldn't help feeling scared of the toon patrol besides Psycho but he seemed so much sweeter than them. She said "maybe some other time" Psycho grinned trying to hide how much she had hurt him and said " OK bye Ginger you better go before they realize you were with me". She nodded and ran off thinking bitterly "great there's one weasel who wants to be my friend and I hurt him". Back at the park Smart ass walked over to Psycho and hit him over the head Wheezy and Greasy started to laugh but Smart ass glared at them making them stop. Smart ass turned back to Psycho and said "ya idiot why did ya go out without telling us? we have been looking for you everywhere". Psycho giggled feeling scared and said "sorry boss I forgot" Smart ass looked at him suspiciously and asked "was that dame I saw running off with you? Psycho shook his head no not wanting them to know about Ginger if she didn't want to meet them. Smart ass sighed and said " well we should get breakfast since were out" Psycho followed them trying to stop thinking about Ginger.


	4. Chapter 4

While the toon patrol was out having breakfast Ginger opened the door to her house but stopped when she saw who was inside. It was her ex boyfriend named Scratch he was a big weasel that was in a toon gang she had dumped him when she got tired of him beating her. "How did you get in here?" Ginger demanded trying to keep the fear out of her voice. Scratch grinned and pulled her spare key out of his pocket "found this in your mailbox". Ginger grabbed the key out of his paw and asked "what do you want Scratch?" he smirked and said "I miss you babe I'm sorry that I hurt you" Ginger rolled her eyes he always said that after he beat her she didn't believe him anymore. He leaned in to kiss her but she pushed him away and snapped "get out Scratch I already told you were over" his expression turned angry he growled " why? is it because of that freak I saw you sitting with at the park?. Ginger flinched worried that he would go after Psycho she shouted "leave him alone hes just my friend". Scratch glared at her before stomping out of her house and slamming the door behind him. Ginger sighed and went to the phone to call her sister Spice. Spice answered the phone and Ginger said "hi Spice Scratch came to my house can I stay with you for a few days? I'm worried that he will come back". Spice said " sure sis whatever I can do to help you stay away from that loser I will come get you in an hour". Ginger thanked her then hung up the phone and went to her room to pack a few things and couldn't help but think " I wish I knew where Psycho was so I could talk to him before I left". Ginger decided to call to see if could talk to Psycho but a wheezing voice answered the phone Ginger resisted the urge to hang up and said " um hi is Psycho there?". After a coughing fit the toon patrol member member said "hes busy who the hell is this?". Instead of answering Ginger hung up the phone and thought "I guess I will talk to him when I get back". Ginger walked outside and waited for Spice to come pick her up. When Psycho got back from searching for a criminal toon beaver Wheezy said " hey Psycho a girl called for you when you were gone but when I asked who it was she hung up". Psycho giggled and walked away but when he got to his room he sighed Ginger obviously hadn't gotten over her fear of his friends. Psycho ran to the park hoping that Ginger would be there he was disappointed to realize that the park was empty. Psycho giggled nervously when he realized he had left for the park in such a hurry he had forgotten to tell Smart ass where he was going his boss was going his friends were going to give him hell for leaving without telling them where he was going.


	5. Chapter 5

Psycho was almost home when he saw three big weasels blocking his way one of them said "hey freak what do you think your doing hanging out with my girlfriend?". Psycho stared at them nervously and took a step back the three weasels followed him and the one that spoke punched him in the face knocking him down before Psycho could get up all three weasels jumped on him and started beating him. Finally they got off him Scratch growled "stay away from Ginger" before running off with his friends Psychos whole body hurt but he was able to slowly stand up. Smart ass was pissed off for the second time that day Psycho had run off without telling them where he was going.. Smart ass was pacing their living room and growled "I'm gonna kill im" Wheezy feeling worried about Psycho said "easy boss you know what hes like hes always forgetting things". Smart ass glared at him for a moment before sighing and sitting down suddenly the front door opened and Smart ass jumped out of his chair. Smart ass whirled around around and yelled "Where da hell" he stopped yelling when he saw how bad Psycho looked . Psycho took a step inside then collapsed on the floor all the weasels ran towards him Greasy got there first and shouted "aye carumba". Wheezy crouched down beside him and muttered through a mouthful of cigarettes "shit Psycho what the hell happened to you?". Psycho muttered "there were three baaaad weasels they hurt me for spending time with Ginger" then he went unconscious. Smart ass broke the silence by asking "who da hell is Ginger?" the others shrugged. Wheezy and Greasy got Psycho to his bed stupid asked "uh will he be ok boss?" Smart ass said he" should be healed in a few hours then we can find out more about those weasels that attacked him". The members of the toon patrol nodded they were all angry about Psycho being attacked and wanted to get revenge.


	6. Chapter 6

When Ginger got to her sisters house Spice showed her the guest room Spice told her "you can stay as long as you want I just wish that creep would leave you alone". Ginger shrugged and said "I don't know what his problem is I tried to tell Scratch that we are over but he never listens" Spice growled "you should tell someone" Ginger rolled her eyes and asked "who should I tell that would help me?". Spice shrugged "the toon patrol?" Ginger started to protest but Spice interrupted her and said "I know your scared of them because of the things you heard but they are supposed to protect toons I will come with you to talk to them if it will make you feel better". Ginger considered it Psycho did say that they weren't that bad she nodded Spice smiled and said "great we should probably go see them tomorrow Spice hugged Ginger then skipped off to her own room. Ginger closed her eyes and sighed oh well she thought at least Spice will be with me and I can see Psycho again. Cheering up a little Ginger climbed into her bed and fell asleep. When Psycho woke up he felt much better he climbed out of his bed and walked to the Kitchen where the rest of the toon patrol was sitting at the table talking. Psycho giggled as he entered the kitchen Smart ass looked at him and said "so your finally up took ya long enough". Psycho ignored him and took a seat at the table Smart ass said impatiently "well aren't you gonna tell us about those weasels that attacked you?". Psycho shook his head no Smart ass raised his eyebrows and Psycho added quickly "I just don't see the point boss I don't even know where they went". Smart ass rolled rolled his eyes "ya idiot we can find out where they are can you at least tell us what they looked like?". Psycho shrugged and said "they were all really big" Smart ass got up and said "come on boys we better start looking for them". Psycho stood up but Smart ass said sternly "you stay here and finish healing and you better still be here when we get back" Psycho giggled nervously and nodded. The rest of the toon patrol started to get ready to go leaving Psycho sitting at the table when they heard somebody knocking on the door. Greasy cursed in Spanish and answered the door Psycho was startled to see Ginger and a weasel he didn't recognize step inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Greasy ran up and kissed both of the weasels paws Ginger pulled her paw back looking startled but Spice just smirked. Greasy asked eagerly "and what brings you two lovely chicas here?". Spice rolled her eyes looking amused and pointed at Ginger "she needs some help" Ginger nervously looked around for Psycho and saw him walk out of the kitchen and move towards her. Ginger was shocked to see a large bruise on his face then she started to feel angry who the hell had hurt him?. The weasel in the pink jacket that seemed to be the leader interrupted her thoughts by asking "who da hell are you dames?". Spice looked at Ginger but she seemed too nervous to talk so she said "my names Spice and that's my sister Ginger". Smart ass looked at Psycho amused and said "so that's Ginger" Psycho just giggled and didn't say anything. Greasy put his arm around Ginger making Psycho growl Ginger pushed Greasy away making the other members of the toon patrol and Spice laugh. Wheezy looked at Ginger and after a coughing fit asked "what is it you need help with?". Gathering up her courage Ginger said "my boyfriend his name is Scratch I told him that we aren't getting back together but he wont leave me alone". Psycho growled again and Smart ass raised his eyebrows "let me guess is Scratch a really big weasel?". Ginger looked up surprised "yes how did you know?" Smart ass glared at Psycho " that idiot over there went out by himself and got beat up by Scratch and some of his friends". Psycho giggled looking embarrassed Ginger felt a surge of anger how dare Scratch hurt her friend? and he wasn't even brave enough to fight him alone. Ginger burst out " I am so sorry its my fault you got hurt Scratch attacked you because he saw us at the park together". Psycho smiled and shook his head "it wasn't your fault Ginger". Smart ass said "alright come on boys lets go find those assholes you dames should stay here with Psycho and Stupid". Spice Shook her head " no way I am going to come with you guys and kick that creeps ass for hurting my sister and her boyfriend". Ginger blushed and Greasy laughed "oh let her come boss she does look like she can take care of herself" Smart ass sighed and said "fine go with Greasy" Spice seemed OK with this she grabbed Greasy by the paw and they walked outside. Smart ass and Wheezy looked at each other amused before following them. Stupid sat on the couch watching TV laughing while Psycho and Ginger sat at the kitchen table Ginger gently touched the bruise on Psychos face. Psycho giggled shyly and said " I was worried about you when you weren't at the park" Ginger sighed and said "Scratch came to my house I got scared so my sister came and brought me to her house". Psycho growled then said "don't worry Ginger they will find that baaad weasel" Ginger smiled at him and said "I am so sorry that I didn't stay to meet your friends before they all seem really nice". Psycho shrugged then giggled "their the closest their the closest thing I have to family". They stared at each other for a moment then Psycho kissed her Ginger felt startled but kissed him back. Neither of them heard Stupid enter the kitchen "um what are you guys doing?". They both looked up startled then Psycho burst out laughing Ginger couldn't help but laugh to. Stupid shrugged and walked back to the couch Ginger smiled at Psycho then took his paw then led him out to the couch to watch TV with Stupid.


	8. Chapter 8

The toon patrol had split in pairs to find Scratch Smart ass was with Wheezy and Spice was with Greasy so far they had no luck finding Scratch and his friends but they weren't ready to give up yet. Greasy walked beside Spice and said "so chica how about you let me take you on a date some time?" Spice rolled her eyes playfully and said "maybe some time in your dreams" she laughed. Greasy mock glared at her then they continued heir playful banter they had become good friends. Wheezy and Smart ass had taken the car and were driving down a street when they saw three big weasels huddled together talking and laughing. Wheezy and Smart ass jumped out of their car and walked over to them. Smart ass said "would one of you be scratch by any chance?" One of them looked up and said "my names Scratch whose asking?". Instead of answering Smart ass jumped on Scratch Wheezy jumped on one of his friends while the third one ran away. Greasy punched the weasel in the face while Smart ass kicked Scratch in the sides once Scratch and his friend was beaten badly enough Smart ass growled" that's what you get for attacking a member of the toon patrol and Ginger". Wheezy and Smart ass left the two weasels laying on the ground went to their car and drove away. Back at the house Stupid had gone to bed but Psycho and Ginger were still sitting on the couch watching TV. Ginger leaned her head on Psychos shoulder and Psycho wrapped his arm around heard the door start to open so Ginger sat up and Psycho removed his arm. The rest of the toon patrol and Spice walked in Spice smiled and said "hey sis I don't think Scratch will be bothering you anymore Smart ass and Wheezy taught him and his friends a lesson". Ginger looked at them "really that's great" Smart ass shrugged "it was easy they cant fight at all when they aren't teaming up on one person". Scratch stood up pulling his friend up to he growled "I cant believe that little bitch went to the toon patrol" his friend muttered "yeah dude who knew that she had it in her?". Scratch shrugged he was already planning how to get revenge. He turned to his friend and said "hey go get the others and tell them to wait near Gingers house but don't let them be seen" his friend nodded then walked away. Scratch smirked Ginger probably thought it was safe to go home now they just had to wait until she was alone and then they could grab her.


	9. Chapter 9

After Ginger and spice said good bye to the toon patrol Spice drove Ginger home she looked at Ginger and asked "do you want me to stay with you tonight?". Ginger shook her head "no Scratch probably learned his lesson I think he will stay away". Spice sighed "well alright but call me if you need anything" Ginger nodded and hugged her sister good night before getting out of the car. Spice drove away and Ginger walked up to her door she was getting her keys out of her purse when somebody grabbed her from behind she heard scratches voice in her ear "hey babe we have been waiting for you".Ginger struggled but Scratch spun her around and slapped her face. Ginger tried to push him away but he shoved her to the ground hard her head hit the ground then everything went black. The next morning the toon patrol was getting ready to go to work when they heard someone banging on the door Wheezy answered the door and they saw Spice standing on the doorstep she looked like she had been crying. Wheezy coughed and then asked "Spice whats wrong?" Spice wiped the tears out of her eyes then cried "its Ginger she was supposed to call me this morning but she didnt so I went to her house to check on her and she isn't there". Psycho came to the door looking worried he stuttered "what do you mean I thought she was going to call you before she went out". Spice sighed "I should have stayed with her but she said she was fine" Greasy wrapped his arm around her shoulders and said "don't blame yourself senorita you couldn't have known". Spice still looked sad but she thanked him they all stood there for a moment then Psycho hugged himself and asked "um shouldn't we be out looking for Ginger?. Smart ass sighed avoiding looking at Spice said "it aint gonna be that easy Psycho we can ask around but it might take a while to find anything out". Spice looked up angrily then growled "I bet Scratch and his good for nothing friends have her" Smart ass nodded and said "they probably hid her some where". Psycho growled and his eyes started swirling even faster. Spice jumped up and said "then we should start looking for her right away" Smart ass nodded "yeah this time we will kill the bastard" Psycho couldn't help but giggle at the thought of killing the weasel that had hurt his girlfriend. An hour later everybody was ready to go Smart ass, Wheezy and Stupid went one way and Spice,Psycho and Greasy went the other way to find Ginger. Greasy went into a gas station to ask if anybody had seen a group of weasels leaving Psycho and Spice to wait outside Spice looked at Psycho and said "you seem nicer than the other boyfriends my sister has had she really likes you" Psycho giggled happily. Spice growled quietly "but if you ever hurt her I will kick your ass so bad your friends wont be able to help you" Psycho looked nervous Spice said in a gentler tone "So be nice to her OK?". Psycho nodded quickly and said "I will Spice I really like her to" Spice smiled at him then Greasy walked out of the store he cursed in Spanish and muttered "the cashier saw a group of weasels stop here for gas last night and they had a female weasel with them that looked like she was sleeping". Spice gasped and Psycho growled "Ginger" Greasy sighed and nodded" sure looks like it amigo". Spice stomped her foot and said "what do we do now? they had hours to hide her somewhere" Greasy looked at her with sympathy and said "let me call my boss and see what he wants to do". Spice nodded and waited with Psycho while Greasy talked to Smart ass. Greasy hung up the phone and said " he wants us to meet him at the house so that we can all look for her together". Spice and Psycho nodded and followed Greasy back to the toon patrols house.


	10. Chapter 10

When Ginger woke up she was tied to a chair and had a gag over her mouth she guessed that she was in one of Scratches friends apartment. Scratch walked into the room and growled "nice to see your finally up". Ginger glared at him and struggled against the ropes Scratch snickered at her efforts and said "your not getting out of those ropes babe so you might as well relax".

Ginger tried to kick at him but he grabbed her fout and twisted it making her scream from anger and pain. He moved his face close to hers and snarled "shut up! you deserve this you little bitch I should kill you right now but maybe I will let you see your little boyfriend die first".

Ginger looked at him like he was crazy Scratch laughed and then said "yeah check this out". Scratch picked up a gun that was on the table and aimed it at the wall beside her head and shot it. Instead of a normal toon bullet a bullet made out of dip came out and splashed against the wall.

Ginger screamed and tried to shout through the gag. Scratch smirked and said " thats right babe I have two of these bullets left and Im saving them for you and that freak". He let out an evil laugh and then hit her hard over the head her last tought before she blacked out was" Psycho please dont come ".

Smart ass, saw Psycho, Greasy and Spice walk towards them and sighed he wished that he could give them some good news. Greasy walked up to him while Psycho and Spice hung back looking miserable Smart ass realized that this was one of the very few times Psycho was not smiling or giggling with happiness.

Greasy sighed and ran a paw through his hair before asking "So uh what should we do now boss?". Smart ass looked down and muttered "something that we are going to hate something that is going to humiliate us". Greasy looked at him confused Smart ass growled "we are going to find Valiant and ask him for help".

Greasy looked at him shocked "Senor Valiant? but boss hes helping the rabbit." Smart ass put his paws up defensively "I know hes helping a criminal but hes the best toon detective there is and we need da help". Greasy nodded reluctantly Smart ass looked over at Psycho and thought bitterly "I must be going soft I am going to ask for a truce with someone who is helping a murderer so my friend wont lose his girlfriend".

Smart ass called "Come on boys" Spice glared at him so he rolled his eyes and muttered "and girl". The only member of the toon patrol that did not look humilated about what they were going to do was Stupid he looked like he did not understand what was going on.

Spice looked at them and smiled gratefully "thank you for helping us me and my sister never had friends that were this kind before". Smart ass nodded at her then said "well come on we betta start looking for Valiant. They all nodded and then got into the toon patrols car. Smart ass pulled Greasy aside and said "look make sure you keep calm around Valiant we need his help so dont say anything about the rabbit".

His second in command stared at him Smart ass rooled his eyes and smirked. "I know my tempers just as bad as yours" Greasy smiled at him "dont worry boss I will be on my best behavior even if the rabbits wife is there" they got in the car and started to search for Valiant".


	11. Chapter 11

Eddie and Roger were hiding in Dolores's bar when Dolores came into the room and said "you better stay in this room the weasels are here". Eddie grabbed Roger and covered his mouth to keep the rabbit from screaming.

Eddie heard the leader of the weasels growl "look ya crazy dame! I told you we aren't here to fight we just want to talk to Valiant". Dolores snapped "and I told you they aren't here go look somewhere else" The weasel with the spanish accent sighed and "please Senora I promise we don't want to hurt your friends we need their help".

Eddie rolled his eyes like they were supposed to believe the toon patrol wanted their help. Dolores laughed sarcastically "sure you do". Smart ass was about to shout at her but Spice interrupted "please you have to believe us my sisters ex boyfriend took her and if we dont find them he will kill her".

Dolores hesitated the girl weasel seemed to be telling the truth and she was not a member of the toon patrol she muttered "wait here". Dolores walked into the back room and whispered "Eddie I think you should talk to them".

Eddie looked at her shocked and said "come on Dolores you don't believe them do you?". Dolores shrugged "if it was just the toon patrol no but I think the female is genuinely upset about her sister". Eddie sighed "fine but don't tell them about Roger". Dolores smiled even though Eddie said he hated all toons the rabbit had obviously became his best friend.

Eddie glared at the weasels and growled "fine you found me what do you want?". Smart ass glared back and said "look Valiant you are the best toon detective there is and we need your help finding a kidnapped weasel".

Eddie snapped "why the hell would I help you? you turned my head into a pigs head". Greasy and Wheezy snickered at the memory Smart ass yelled at them "shut up!". Smart ass turned back to Eddie and muttered "if you help us we will drop all the charges against you and the rabbit".

Eddie said "I told you I dont know-" Smart ass interrupted "oh cut the crap Valiant we now you have the rabbit". Spice looked at Eddie and asked "do you have any siblings Mister Valiant?". Eddie stiffened then muttered "I had a brother but a toon killed him I never did find that toon".

Spices eyes widened in horror and she said gently "I am so sorry I didn't know but if you dont help us I am going to lose my sister". Eddie sighed so Spice added "if you help us I am sure the toon patrol wont mind helping you find the toon that killed your brother".

Spice stared at Smart ass he growled "fine help us and we will help you find the toon that killed your brother and drop the charges against you and the rabbit". After a moment Eddie nodded he would do anything to kill that son of a bitch who killed his brother.

**Sorry this chapter is so short I did it at school during lunchtime**


	12. Chapter 12

The toon patrol waited outside while Eddie talked to Roger Smart ass and Wheezy leaned against the wall of the bar smoking cigarettes Psycho stood beside them twitching and giggling nervously while Stupid hummed the wheels on the bus to himself. Spice and Greasy were waiting beside the toon patrols car.

Spice said "Greasy what if we cant find my sister even with Eddies help?". Greasy sighed and pulled her into a hug "don't give up senorita Senor Valiant is one of the best detectives there is he will be able to find her". Spice hugged him back "I'm glad I met you and your friends" Greasy chuckled "not many toons say that".

Spice smirked "that's because they don't know how nice all of you are". They smiled at each other and then Greasy leaned in to kiss her Spice was startled but kissed him back. When they pulled away Greasy looked genuinely guilty "I'm sorry chica I shouldn't have done that". Spice shook her head "don't be sorry I like you to but can we please talk about how we feel about each other after we find my sister?".

Greasy nodded he felt bad about kissing her when she was worried about her sister. But he was glad that she liked him because she was the most beautiful weasel he had ever seen. Eddie and Roger walked out of the bar seeing the weasels Roger screamed and his eyes popped out he tried to run away but Eddie grabbed him by the ears and pulled him back. Eddie snapped "Roger stop!I told you we have to help the weasels so they will drop the charges against us".

Roger whined "but Eddie weasels are scary" Eddie raised his eyebrows "scarier then judge doom?" Roger gulped and shook his head. Eddie sighed "then we have to work with them". Eddie looked at Smart ass "OK tell me how we can help". Smart ass shrugged "start questioning some toons that have a criminal record see if they know anything".

Eddie nodded "fine me and Roger will take Dolores's car and look-" Smart ass snapped "hold on Valiant do you think were idiots? you are obviously going to run away if we leave you alone". Eddie looked "do you really think I'm going to give up the chance to find my brothers killer?". Smart ass considered it and then growled do what you want but if you run off we will find you and arrest you".

Eddie nodded and went back inside to get Dolores's car keys. Roger stood in front of the weasels trembling and there was a pool of sweat at his feet. Smart ass made an exasperated noise and said "would you relax we aren't going to hurt you". The rabbit did not seem comforted by his words Smart ass stared at him confused the rabbit did not seem capable of killing anybody.

Eddie walked out of the bar with Dolores and kissed her goodbye. Spice went with the toon patrol to question some toons downtown While Roger and Eddie went to question toons at the club where Jessica rabbit worked. Roger and Eddie were driving to the club when Roger said "hey Eddie do you think we will find that weasel in time?". Eddie shrugged "who cares? it's just a toon".

Roger looked disapointed in his answer. "Why do you hate toons so much Eddie?" Eddie sighed and looked at Roger "do you really want to know?". Roger nodded eagerly and Eddie said "a toon killed my brother dropped a piano on his head". Roger burst into tears "I am so sorry Eddie if a toon killed my brother I would hate me to". Eddie shifted uncomfortably and then said "come on I dont hate you".

Roger sobbed "yes you do or you wouldn't pull my ears all the time". Eddie sighed "well I'm sorry I yanked your ears". Roger looked at him hopefully"all the times you yanked my ears?". Eddie smiled slightly "all the times I yanked your ears". Eddies tone became more serious "We are helping the weasels so they will drop the charges against us and they are going to help me find my brothers killer".

Roger did'nt like the idea of anybody being killed but he did'nt argue instead he said "well we better start asking around then to see if anybody knows where Ginger is". Eddie nodded "yeah lets go maybe your wife will be there". Roger jumped up "oh I hope so Eddie come on". Roger grabbed Eddies arm and sped into the club.


	13. Chapter 13

When Ginger woke up Scratch was gone she remembered the first day she met him and how much she liked him before he showed her his true nature and started beating her. **It had been a rainy day and Ginger had just walked out of the toon movie theater with Spice her sister gushed "wasn't Roger rabbit cute I think that was his best acting yet".**

**Ginger shrugged while she did like Roger as a friend but he wasn't her idea of cute she said playfully you better not let Jessica hear you talking like that Spice you know how possessive she is of Roger". Spice shrugged and kept walking but Ginger stopped when she saw a tall weasel leaning against the theater wall when he saw her staring he smirked and started to walk towards them. **

**Spice grabbed Gingers arm and whispered "come on I don't like the looks of that guy". Ginger ignored her and the tall weasel said "hey my names Scratch whats yours babe ?". Ginger blushed before saying "my names Ginger" he snickered "cute do you want to go get something to eat ?". Ginger nodded and then looked at Spice "I'll see you later OK?" Spice sighed but said "sure see you later" before walking to her car and drove away. **

A door slammed startling Ginger out of her thoughts Scratch walked in he growled "I guess that Psycho and his asshole friends are smarter than I thought they have that alcoholic Valiant helping them look for you". He lit a cigarette and said "at least I"ll be ready when they get here".

Meanwhile the toon patrol and Spice were heading towards Gingers house to see if any of her neighbors had seen Scratch take her when Smart asses phone rang. He checked the phone number and sighed it was judge Doom.

He answered it and said "hey boss"

Judge Doom said coldly "I haven't heard from you in a while have you found Valiant and the rabbit yet?"

Smart ass hesitated before saying "still no sign of them boss but if we see them you'll be the first to know".

Judge Doom snapped "you better find them soon or I will find another team that is more reliable".

Smart ass gulped before hanging up the phone the rest of tho toon patrol looked shocked that their boss had lied to Judge Doom. He glared at them before sighing "I know its dangerous to lie to him but if we told the judge the truth he would dip the rabbit and then Valiant wouldn't help us".

Wheezy coughed and then asked "what are we going to do when the Judge finds out we're lying to him?". Smart ass shrugged nervously and lit a cigarette lets just find the girl first we'll worry about that later".

Back at the club Eddie and Roger walked up to Bugs Bunny and Tweety chewing a carrot Bugs asked "whats up Doc?" and Tweety snickered "did you have a good fall Eddie?".

Eddie glared at them remembering the parachute incident he tried to grab Tweety but Roger pulled him back he muttered "calm down Eddie" Bugs looked at Roger and asked "isn't it kind of dangerous for you to be here Doc? most toons think you killed Maroon they aren't very happy with you".

Roger sighed "look guys I didn't kill him I am trying to find out who did". Bugs bunny shrugged "we believe you but why did you risk coming here?". Roger answered "Ginger was kidnapped we are trying to find out where she is".

Tweety said "sorry Roger we haven't heard anything about her but Jessica's here and looking for you".

Roger looked around eagerly "Jessie's here? come on Eddie lets go find her" Roger dashed off Eddie grumbled "thanks guys now I won't be able to get him to leave here until he finds her".

Bugs looked at Eddie "and what are you doing here Doc? I thought you hated us toons now". Eddie shrugged "I dont hate all toons just annoying bunnies and psychotic tweety birds"now if you will excuse me I better go find that hyper idiot before he gets himself in trouble". Eddie pushed past Bugs and Tweety they watched him leave Bugs said "it seems Mr. Grumpy pants and Roger are friends".


End file.
